


Podfic: Shepherd of the Stray Hearts by sunsetpanic

by striped_bowties



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striped_bowties/pseuds/striped_bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But because Stiles is apparently the patron saint of crushes on people he doesn’t have a chance in hell with, it doesn’t work that way. Instead he finds himself watching Derek furtively whenever he’s in Derek’s general vicinity. Actually, lately he just feels like twelve again, which is awful on too many levels to name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Shepherd of the Stray Hearts by sunsetpanic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [shepherd of the stray hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/417838) by [sunsetpanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetpanic/pseuds/sunsetpanic). 



> I had really fun recording this lovely fic. I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Length:**  00.26.22

**Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?zvwx1hu8dwzwkqg)


End file.
